


Blood Marriage

by EnidZsasz



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, Marriage, Reylo - Freeform, monster ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey lives in the sleepy village Niima, where her luck has finally turned after her whole life of spending it under 'Uncle Plutt' when her parents left her to go find their fortunes without her. Her lucky streak seems to be facilitated by giving the 'fair folk' gifts, and while most people seem at the least wary of them warning of how the folk would take away girls like her. Well, it doesn't much matter to Rey. Free from her servitude but still tied to Plutt for income Rey uses this luck to get food, and make her life just a tiny bit better. While still giving as much as possible to the folk.





	Blood Marriage

 

The Little River twittering in the twilight,

The wan, wondering look of the pale sky,

This is almost bliss.

_Bei Hennef, D.H. Lawrence_

The cold woke Rey up, it was a chill morning, and she shivered despite the several rag quilts she had over and under her. Blankets didn't help as much or a fire for that matter, when you lived in the mill house. There was the low squeaking, and rumble of the wheel and the stone below her, already up and grinding away any kind of crop for flower. Plutt didn't just get up early to do things, sometimes he forgot to stop the thing, but she could faintly hear the slight arguing over pricing in Plutt's voice just outside. Stretching out the last of the warmth of sleep Rey got up. There was no need to dress, coming fall, and winter she dressed in almost every stitch of clothes she owned. Including wrapping her arms in stripes of cotton to keep her arms warm. For once she thought about maybe, just maybe she could accept a proposal today. It was almost ironic, growing up no one paid attention to the scrawny little girl, but now that she reached 'womanhood' as they called it, men were falling over their heels to court her. HER. The former slave who slept in a mill, the one who shows no dowry say for her body. 

 Rey shook those thoughts out from her and pulled her piecemeal felted shoes onto her three socked feet. It felt confining, but she'd rather not be cold. She didn't wish for a cloak, or anything, one doesn't wish who knows who could be listening? "GIRL!" Plutt yelled, Rey sighed and went out standing not near Plutt or to close to the more clean looking man who had been arguing with him. "Keep watch on the flour." he told her, the man blinked towards her. He looked fairly nice, maybe some utterly minor noble, someone who could rule this tiny town. Curly black hair under a cap with a peacock feather, and a dusky sort of complexion. At least he wasn't deathly pale like some of the OTHER nobles who oversaw their flour being milled here. Ensuring they weren't getting nothing for their money. She slipped back into the chilly mill and set to work, tossing a large bag down to collect the flour, and then carting the rest up to the millstone. Happily it started to break down the wheat, where she could go from tossing bags of the threshed material, to dragging the bagged flour out, and into other bags. All in all it took only a few hours, there wasn't that much to do. 

The man took the flour, giving her another sort of look, before Rey, seeing the opportunity to not have to work with Plutt again today as that should be the last today. There was a lot of scheduled milling for later, right now she could jet off, avoiding one suitor Finn. He was mostly relentless, and she avoided the draw of a better living that he represented. She couldn't stomach the feeling that it was more then just a little off and wrong, it HAD started when she had found her hideaway. Close to the place where a 'river man' was said to dwell. One of the 'fair folk' who would drown anyone who came across his path and eat them, and not exactly in that order mind you. She had never heard his song, which was the warning you were getting to close, so she went to this place easily and without having to worry about anyone coming by and seeing her. 

She shivered in the air so close to the water spray and went into a over hang where there was a shielded cave and dwelling. In here she stripped of all but her simple clothes, and grabbed a spear to fish with. Then built up a fire in the put carved into stone just in front of the stone and then set to work, diving into the river. While it wasn't that deep where the mill was and beyond, just a few steps the river was deep and held quite a lot of large fish. Eels, which would net her a good price with Tekka the baker, who had no love of Plutt after their split. She dived into the water, and came up gasping, waiting for a long moment she stopped shaking and got to work. It wasn't until the cold felt like it seeped into her body, and two eels and a fore arm long catfish, she was done. Rey took a breath, and when down, and down, to the bottom of the river, and held onto a rock as she tilted her head up and looked up at the sparkling light filtering down. It truly was beautiful. 

Rey quickly went still as she watched a very large catfish, fully bigger then her, came out from the only place she didn't fish, the bottom of the waterfall. All of its scales were a dull black color, along with a shiny sort of red along the bits that she saw hit the light. Her lungs began to burn, and she clamped her hand over her mouth and face. That thing was big enough to eat her, it slowly made its way to the surface, seemed to gulp in air, and twisted down, gifting her a lazy look with alien brown eyes, before it vanished. Rey breached the surface a moment later and rushed for the bank, almost completely forgetting the spear in her hand. She was no longer shivering, but now she moved for the little hovel, and changed into only spare simple clothes, and then her still dry clothes. Once done, and grabbed the fish, and eels she had gotten and set the eels down while she huddled close to the fire and cooked the fish. Using the sparse herbs, and salt that she had it was altogether simple. 

Dividing it in half, she took one of her handkerchiefs from her chest, and put the rest of the cooked fish near the river on a odd fully black rock. It seemed like the place to offer things, since it was so odd out there on the bank, and it was flat. At least she was no longer cold by the time she locked up the little hovel and took the eels to Tekka. Getting actual money was rare, and she took it to that same hovel just as it was starting to get dark. That was the dangerous bit, but her handkerchief was folded and clean on the rock, she took it back, and put it back into her clothes before moving away quickly. She reached town just exactly when the soft tinkling music began. Without a word to anyone as they were all tucked safely in their homes, Rey crawled into her blankets and light padding. The air was chill and for once she wished for warmth, like summer when she could sleep without shivering. 

That's when the music changed, and she could feel it almost crawling around her, whispering and trying to pull her towards the river. It had been happening ever since she had been leaving gifts, and it seemed like it helped her to sleep on these quickly cooling nights. After a long moment it seemed to 'huff' and the tune changed. Like the tinkling water, then to the rain that happened during the summer. Moving around her and creating a shield of warmth around her, Rey sighed happily, she was warm, at least mostly full, and fell into sleep. 

* * *

 

There was the sound of pounding that woke her up, she snorted, loosing the warmth that she had in an instant and shivered. The Mill wasn't going just yet with the wheel stilled, again there wasn't anything planned, but the air was full of the smell of eel pie, and the little town was actually a little busy. Everyone a little more then happy to get a little eel pie, and the thought made her smile a little. Tekka would make a lot of money from her eels, more so then he paid her with for sure, but that would stick in Unkar's craw and she was more then sated with that. Plus a bonus was that she got one free to eat, and quickly was out side, quickly avoiding a man who had been knocking to get her fresh pie. Pushing her way through the gathered crowd, Maz, Tekka's wife quickly passed her one, just a little bigger then the rest. Rey had to juggle the pie between her hands before she could eat it, nearly burning her tongue as she slipped out. 

"REY!" Finn stated, and she froze, quickly swallowing down a large bite and wiping her face free from gravy. Finn held out a small pewter bowl to her. "I just learned how to smelt pewter and I would like you to have my first work." She looked to it, it definitely wasn't a 'first' work. The piece was ornate, and clean, and she wanted it. But she shook her head, Finn looked hurt. 

"I can't! You should sell this instead Finn! I know Mrs. Holdo needs a good bowl, she's always breaking cookery with her nerves, a good pewter bowl would help her a whole lot!" Finn's grin split his face and he was smiling again. He bowed his head, looking her over. 

"Rey, would... would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?" Rey nearly dropped her pie, and instead of answering him fled to the safety of the mill. Only it wasn't safe, the man from before who had gotten his flour milled was waiting for her. He bowed to her, taking to one knee and reaching for her. 

"Hello my dear lady, I am Poe servent to the Lord of yon castle, please do me the honor of your name." Rey's heart began to hammer in her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and clutched her pie to avoid her hands from being taken. 

"Rey, I'm Rey sir." she stated dumbly. He looked up to her, going from kneeling to standing in a flourish taking his hat off and bowing to her. He really did have some really nice and very curly hair. Rey blushed and took a step back. "I must say you are a beauty madam Rey." he said smoothly. She swallowed, and backed away again. "I have been entranced by you, please, allow me to cour-" Rey took off. This was not happening. Finn was bad enough, now there was some servant of the guy who 'owned' Niima and she couldn't handle it. At least not at the moment. Instead she took to the hovel for safety. No one went to the waterfall, that is where the riverman lived and she was safe here. Sighing as no one found her she relaxed and quickly downed her at least still warm pie. She decided to take the entire day to organize her hovel. It had to be some sort of place where a fisherman had once lived, or maybe stored his things. 

It had been full of spears, fishing poles, and hooks, bone, and shiny metal. She had first thought she had found a nice place to live, someplace no one would try to take from her. But with the proximity to the Riverman she knew it wasn't safe. Instead she took all the supplies, and put them out by the river and the black rock. The hovel was full of other trash and she had set to cleaning it. Leaving the for the day she had come back but not before taking to Maz. 

"Oh that? That was the Solo's home. It was said his wife was a princess who fell in love, but her father called to a witch cursing her and her child she was going to have with this man. They lived here when I was a girl, and then moved there when the child was born. Soon they vanished, and that is when the Riverman began to play. Never you stay there at night little one. Or the man will kill you like he killed them." Rey went back, only a little wary. A good bit of the stuff she had set out on the rock was gone, only leaving a very good fishing spear, a pole and some of those metal hooks. She took them back into the hovel, and set to fishing. 

Fishing via pool was something everyone knew how to do. She hummed happily. "I wish I could swim like fish." she told one large perch. It flicked its tail contemptuously at her before vanishing. "And how to fish..." she mumbled further. So fishing was harder then just dangling a hook and line into water. But all in all she felt successful. If she could get a priest down she could get the Riverman banished, and then live in her hovel. Even if it would be cold. The place had a large elevated bed that was immaculate. After those first few days Rey had learned everything she could about the Riverman, and found that she did know how to fish. How to swim once she got back to the hovel truly happy to try she had gotten several fish cooked them, and left a few of them at the same rock. It seemed natural, like the right thing to do. 

Over the next days, she was careful never to take more then she could survive on, and only the occasional eel, a rare sort of delicacy for the villagers and her. "Sometimes I wish I could be a mother," she told the river one day. "A wife... I would give my child more then mine ever gave me. They only gave me a name, then left me with a man who enslaved me." she sighed. "I still have to work with him... its the only way I can actually live." she shook herself, setting down the cooked meal. "At least I got some dill! And a lemon! This little fish should be good." she left it there, and went back to the mill for the night. Whether or not she was feeding a fairy just yet never entered her mind, until Finn started to LOOK at her. Look at her strangely in fact. The dark man then seemed to try to court her. It was then, THEN she knew she was dealing with a fairy. 

Rey had been extra careful never to wish out loud after that. Keeping them in her mind, and making SURE not to change her newer routine. IF she did, that was courting more trouble. Rey wiped her face with a handkerchief, and gathered a little of her coin. From the smell wafting up there were going to be the last of the berry pies being sold. She bought two, one for herself, and one for this fairy. "I... brought you a pie." she stated and set it down on her handkerchief, swallowing down. She wanted to tell it to stop making people fall in love with her, but then... she began to think. So she had two choices...one that would leave her here, living on modest means. The other more rich... she shook herself. Dismissing the ideas of either. "Can... you not MAKE people fall in love with me?" she asked the water. "If it is their choice this is fine, but if not... its wrong." there, that said she darted off back to the mill and laid down just as the music began to play. 

It curled around, irritated, and almost insulted sounding. She ignored it, its call a little harder to resist this time, until finally it eased, soothing. She fell asleep, and dreamed more fretfully then the last. Trying to run from something she was always just ahead of it, and it felt a lot more playful then frightening. She woke with a giggle on her lips and the racket of Unkar yelling for her. She sighed, the shipment was early. Rey got to work quickly and fast. At least this one had two men who sat down below as she fed the flax into the mill. Hissing, Rey pulled her hand back, a large sticker had made its way into the flax and made its home into her finger. Shoving her hand she pulled out her last handkerchief and pressed it to her hand blotting up blood. She fed the seeds into the mill with one hand until the bleeding stopped, and she could shoved the material back into her clothes, and then toss the last into the mill and hopped down. After a meal of greul, made from the dredges of the flax and some of the wheat from before, she ate it without tasting and then was off. Once more to fish. The last of her salt would be used for this fish, grabbing her handkerchief from the stone on her way to the hovel.

Just the single fish this time, she couldn't risk people's ire. If she was known to be consorting with the Riverman, she might be ostracized. Taking out one of her handkerchiefs she put the cooked fish on it, and left for the day, coming back just as the next shipment came in, more of the last of the wheat this time, Tekka's crop. Unkar couldn't say no to cash, and if he did say no to someone as respected as Tekka, no one would use him as well. Nothing else happened for the day, Finn must be busy, and that guy Poe was no where in sight. Settling down for the night Rey waiting for her 'friend' to start his music. It hit her fast. Usually the music drifted slowly down from the waterfall, gliding down softly before finding her, this was now thrumming through her blood. She found herself pushing her blankets aside as it called to her, pulling her down and then outside the mill. Rey fought, trying to fight against this call. 

Her thoughts raced, the handkerchief! The one with her blood, she grabbed the wrong one and how he had her blood. This allowed him to call to her, getting closer to the waterfall and spray she shivered. The music was loud, thrumming into her skin and bones. Slowly, she found herself heading into the hovel, and taking her clothes off to her simple clothes. Her body was calm, but her mind was trying to tell it to stop, as it stepped slowly to the bank stood on the black rock and dived into the river. The cold SHOULD have shocked her, but instead she kept her breath, and swam with unknown power to the waterfall, and went behind it. The music here was in full blast, and she found herself crawling in the mostly shallow water. This water however, was warm nearing hot. She was forced to kneel, the water reaching just under her chin as the music stopped and she could mostly control herself. Just her head however, it jerked up and for the first time she saw the Riverman. 

He was large, that much was known to her. A large golden harp rested in front of him that he had just stalled from. Hands were webbed, and scaled in dark scales that caught the area's light. It was light, with golden lights that looked like fruit, that hung from the top of this cave. Darkness stretched on behind him, and the sound of the waterfall was now the only sound. While he had a human chest, and head, with even thick dark hair that was set in a gentle wave around his ears. His eyes were dark, and fixed on her, where his belly button was and just below was a long tail of a fish serpent. She watched in terror, as he smiled down to her and with the grace of a snake slide down into the warm water around her. She still couldn't move as he circled around her, body moving smoothly in the water. "Please let me go." she whispered, looking down, but not to far so her mouth wouldn't be below the waterline. It would be so easy to drown herself like that. It may be a better escape then what this creature had planned. 

He made a noise, settling on staring at her, body and chest in front of her, and his tail curled around her loosely. "Strange, I had thought it could be a boy." he stated. Rey's eyes darted to his face, water slid off his head and down his shoulders. One of his hands reached out and grabbed a lock of her wet hair and he leaned further down and sniffed it. "But you are quite the catch little fish." 

"Please, please let me go. I didn't mean on disturbing you." Rey tried again. He chuckled, but at least drew back. "I... the... it was a mistake!" he moved away, and she sighed in relief, but he grabbed something, and sniffed it, the bloody handkerchief. 

"Yes, you are caught now. Now I must decided what to do with my little gift giver." he said smoothly. Curling around her again. Rey's eyes darted away from him, searching for anything to do, anyway to get free from him. That's how she spotted the abyss just beside her, it bubbled slowly and it was where the warm water came from. He settled around her still, watching her panic. "I can taste your fear," He told her lowly. She flinched, staring her eyes at the end of his fan like tail. "Hmm... why are you afraid?" Rey grimaced. 

"You... you are the Riverman, you... eat people." she stated. His scales were a deep black, and the lights caught the exposed scales glinting in deep red colors. The catfish? Rey's heart continued to hammer, she was closer to being eaten then she cared for. IF only she could get out and away. "I-ii-I can... get you something... if you let me go." she tried. He made a noise and she chanced the look at his face. His eyes were the eyes of the large catfish. 

"What if I want you?" He answered smoothly. Keep him talking, at daylight he'd loose his power, and THEN she'd go nab a priest, kidnapping him if she must to get this thing to leave. To banish him forever. She shivered, still chill in the water. "Yes, you were annoyed that I sought to make your life better. Perhaps you prefer a king?" Rey bit her lip, till it pained her. 

"No, I... don't want a king." she answered. He made a noise, and she kept her eyes away from him. 

"You do not like looking at me, I can command you to." she locked her eyes on his face, and he chuckled. 

"Perhaps, you would like to learn music?" he asked her, she darted her eyes to the harp. Behind it sat all the fishing gear she had given to the-Him. He could make her play until her fingers bled, make it so that the earth shook when she played. That her playing made people dance until they died, she shook her head. "No?" 

"No... sire?" he nodded, and she felt a little more at ease at the acceptance of the title she gave him. 

"I have given you much, and you have given me much." he said, tightening around her. She felt his body, slightly warmer then the water, the end of the tail raising one still frozen hand out of the water. Her scab had given way in the water and now was leaking blood lightly. That caused even more panic. "There is so much you can get from me. Surely there is something you want." 

"I do not require anything sire." she stated quickly. He frowned, now tightening further around her. She caught her breath holding it. "BREATHE UNDER WATER!" she yelled, voice echoing in the cave. HIs coils stalled, and he blinked towards her. "I want to be able to breathe under water!" He chuckled face splinting into a grin. He couldn't drown her if she could breathe in the water.  

"Ah that fear, yes." he moved smoothly again, and that call thrummed into her, forcing her to stand, as he slipped towards the abyss. She followed him standing on the edge. "Come," he commanded her. She dived into the water, head bobbing on the surface as her limbs worked to keep her head above it. He curled around her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Take a good breath." she took a good breath, and he pushed her down, dragging her further into the abyss as she couldn't control her body. She could gasp in, end it here, but he stalled. And took her face in his hands, body keeping her still in the water, he pressed his lips to hers. Water flooded into her lungs, burning with hot fire. She tried to cough, but water was still flooding into her, until finally with a gasp as he pulled away, she took in water, and breathed it out. He let her go, and now her mind roared in warning. He could have just made it so she could never go to the surface again, only to breath water. Chuckling, voice clear in the water she darted to the surface, and crawled out of the abyss before almost vomiting the water out gasping in air and still able to breath normal air. 

More free she got maybe three steps before his magic cut her down, and forced her back. "Not so fast little fish." he scolded, planting her back down into the water. "We are not done." 

"PLEASE. Please let me go." she begged. 

"Perhaps, or perhaps I will keep you forever." Rey kept back a sob, and he frowned, and sighed. Pulling himself up, with difficulty onto the rocks where his harp laid. A few notes, and she was commanded to stand, and climb onto the rocks with him. There was bedding, and she kneeled down on it. Dripping warm water onto the thick fabric. "Sleep, sleep sleep little fish." the man said. Rey was forced to lay her head down heart hammering thickly in her ears. But sleep claimed her, as the music was plucked on the harp. 

* * *

 

Rey woke sometime the next day, and utterly ignored the food placed by her to go right for the river. She couldn't even touch the portion of the waterfall, her hand frozen from being able to go through to the outside. There was something preventing her from leaving, she stumbled back, just as a large black catfish made its way into the cave, she went for the rocks and glared down at it, as it with some difficulty made its way to the abyss to swim circles around it. Over the sound of the waterfall she couldn't yell for help, and that was if anyone would go near the waterfall after finding her missing. "They," Rey jerked to the harp. One of its strings was ringing from the word. "Say." another rang. "You. Deserved. It. From. Dealing. With. Me." she grimaced. 

"Is that where you went?" She looked to the catfish, it looked up to her, at least a little more with sympathy. The fish nodded, diving a little into the abyss. "SO you did make Finn fall in love with me?" It gave her a glare. "Why?" 

"You." Rey refused to look back at the large harp. "Wanted. It. I. Tried. To. Give. It. To. You." Rey sighed. 

"That is NOT what I meant!" The fish gave her a baleful look. "Every girl dreams of being married and having a good life. But... I..." Rey frowned. Why did she want to be married, to have a family, and give her child everything? 

"You. Want. Family. Why." Rey settled down onto the rocks. She huddled into herself, looking for the answer. "Abandoned. Yes." 

"Yes, my family just LEFT me with that bastard. I... I want a better life, but... I don't truly believe that marriage is the way..." the strings went silent and the fish swam in circles. "Will you at least give me a name? AND MY CLOTHES?" The fish stopped, gave her a look, and flipped down into the darkness. Rey scowled at it, and her stomach chose for her in eating what was given to her. At least it wasn't raw fish. Not long after she finished there was a noise, and she watched as he vomited, she grimaced a long dusky sort blue dress that looked like it was made from fish scales. She frowned at it, and if a fish could look smug he did so now. Rey took the dress and put it on, she'd rather be clothed then be basically naked. 

"Would. You. Consider. One. Thing." she blinked towards the fish then the harp. "I. Can. Find. Them. If. You. Help. Me." Rey's heart started to thrum in her chest again. "Consider. Sleep." Rey frowned at him. But shook herself, at least Unkar would be forced to work, she smiled at the thought of his fat body having to work the mill. Maybe he'd fall in, or get a hand caught and crushed. Either way, she settled down on her back and sighed. Sleep came again, though she only did so lightly. She woke in what felt like only a few minutes later, and found it nearing night time. The catfish was gone, and she tried once more to escape, she still couldn't move past the water fall. She was also hungry, there was a noise and she glared to the Riverman who was now like he when she met him. 

"What do you want?" she demanded. He looked away from her, and she stood in the warm water. "Give me a name to call you then!" 

"Ren." Rey stomped back up to the rocks. "I will let you go if you help me." She considered no. 

"Fine." she stated. He just looked at her, and shrugged. "I want to go.... well... go out." That place wasn't home, and now it never was, and never will be. He was staring at her and she moved away from him, he had some difficulty getting onto the rocks she noted. 

"I.... am cursed." he told her, she resolutely stared at the rock wall. "Help me to break it, and I can not only find your family, but give you riches, jewels. Whatever you wish." She looked to him, he was holding out his scaled hand to her. She looked to it then to his face. "Please, help me." 

"How can I even trust you? You trapped me here!" He pulled his hand back and looked down.

"If you want to be free from me you must do as I ask." Ren looked back up to her. 

"What...." Rey shuffled closer to him, just enough to actually take his hand if he extended it again. "Do you want from me? You still haven't told me." 

"We....You need to marry me." Rey gaped at him. "Until I can find the man who cursed me. I kill him, and then the curse will be broken. We can go on our ways then, you will-" 

"Only sinners divorce." she stated flatly. He glared at her. 

"Then don't, go one and do as-" She put both her hands into her face. "You please." 

"If I say no then?" He turned his head, and looked to the waterfall. 

"In ten years that little girl in the village will be of age. And you will be dead." He neared her, and held out his hand again to her, she glared to it. "This is your last chance Rey. I will not ask again." She put her hand into his. 

"I accept your propsal on one condition." He drew back as Rey glared into his face. "You will never go near this village ever again. You do not threaten children, I swear I will kill you if you do so again. REN." his wide fish like eyes blinked, and he shivered. 

"..Ac...ccepted." he stated lowly. She let go of his hand. "C...come with me." She glared at him. "There... is another here... he will... marry us." He slid back down into the water, evidently wholly unsettled by her threat. Good, Rey crawled down into the water her stomach begging her to eat something as he guided her to the abyss. 

"You're a monster." she told him, a look of hurt passed his features, before he grabbed her and yanked her into the water faster then she could scream. That scream was lost into the water as he quickly dragged her into the deepest darkness she had ever seen or felt. The water only got hotter the closer she got to the bottom, almost so much it scalded her skin, then he dragged her to the side, and into another cavern, then up, letting her go to breach the surface, grabbing at a lip of a much smaller cave to vomit water out from her lungs. This area was far less lit then the other, almost like the darkest of the nights, and there was a low breathing. Her eyes adjusted and Rey darted back from the edge to flatten herself wading in the water against sharp rocks. 

The man looked starved, but yet his eyes gleamed with dark sort of hunger and fixed on her. A large scar wound around his face and head, with lanky long limbs and iron talons on his hands and feet instead of fingers and toes. She breathed in rank and stale air that had a sweet rot sort of smell making her gag. "So, have you brought me something?" the starving man asked Ren. Ren, put himself between her and the man. 

"No. We wish to be married." he stated flatly. The starving man looked to her and she wanted nothing more then to dart back to the surface, or be killed. 

"Does SHE accept?" the words were hissed out, almost like it was amused. Rey shrank a little more, her feet hitting on searing hot rock, but she ignored growing pain so she had a way to push herself away, and to keep herself from exhausting her limbs in the scalding water. 

"Yes. I do." she said clipped and never taking her eyes off the starving man as he unfolded himself, and sat down legs dangling into the water with a contented sigh. 

"Ah yes, then come here girl." Rey took a breath in, and would have shaken her head no, darted back up, be killed if the mans power didn't curl around her and force her towards him. Not like Ren's call, flooded into her veins, this one cracked her very bones. She whimpered, as he touched her cheek. Thankfully he drew back and motioned Ren to be by her. Her hand rose up out of the water with Ren's, the starving man pulled out a thick red rope and tied their wrists together. 

"Now you are bound one to the other, With a tie not to break. For if it is broken a curse to smother, so break you not for your sake. Married by blood and bound," he pulled out a small knife and poked her finger, then Ren's and pressed them together. "For you Ren to walk on ground." The man looked right through her to her soul and smiled. "And to you Rey, for un-owned." He let their hands go, and Ren looked to her then away. Now in control of herself Rey kicked away from the starving man as he laughed. "Once you go past the waterfall Ren, you will be free of the curse, so long as she keeps the bargain. As to you." Rey froze but did not look to him. "You will become as he is if you break the bargain." She nodded. "Good, now leave. There is places I must go." the starving man stood, as Ren, grabbed her again, this time much more gently and dragged her back into the darkness and then up to the far more lighted cave.

As she coughed up more water he cut the rope tying them together with the end of his claws. She frowned moving away from Ren as he climbed onto the rocks. In a harsh series of notes the harp was shrunken down to a truly ornate lap harp, that looked like it was made of golden wood inset with pearls, rubies, perhaps even diamonds. It would let her live in luxury if she sold it, Rey shook herself standing awkwardly as he gathered a few other things, then moved towards the waterfall. "Come now. There isn't any time to waste." Rey looked back to the hand he was extending towards her, and moved past it before she finally was free from the cave, coming out just as the sun began to rise outside. 

There was frost on the ground making her shiver as she pulled herself onto the bank, the dress shed water fast and didn't seem to carry the weight of water at all unlike all her good and warm cotton and wool clothes. Ren floundered and scrambled, Rey quickly avoided looking at him, completely naked onto the bank. He wavered, like he hadn't ever walked before nearly stumbling into her as she stood frozen with her back to him. She covered her face with her hands. "PLEASE COVER YOURSELF!" she yelled into her hands. A moment later he was gone and going into the hovel that would have been hers. Rey dropped her hands, and turned back to the river. A large package sat on the black rock, and for a moment as she looked up to the top of the waterfall she saw the starving man who laughed before vanishing. 

Rey warily went to the package, completely free from water, and examined it. Men's clothes, along with high quality shoes, was in it. Rey grimaced and picked it up going to the door and knocking on the thick wood. "The... man left clothes." she said quietly before setting it down and running away from the door. She heard it open and close as she paced to keep warm, the first snow would be happening soon. She'd be working odd jobs around town for food, mostly repairing the weather proofing on their homes, and cleaning their homes. Ren emerged a moment later and she glared down at the ground refusing to look at the monster who was forcing her into marriage, and if she broke this, into becoming a monster. On his back was he harp, held with one of the blankets from the bed in the hovel. 

"Re-" she went into the hovel shutting the door to him. Thankfully when he had forced her to come to him he had the forethought to make her put her shoes on. She wiped at the blisters on her toes, before shoving her socks on, and shoes on, she pulled her cotton clothes on over the blue dress, it would only be another layer of warm after all. She chanced a look up to Ren's face as she emerged, finally putting her hair up and then under a cotton cap to keep her ears warm. He looked like a minor noble, like the man Poe. Compared to him she looked like a serf, barely living. She ignored his hand again, and headed towards the village. 

"We'll need-" she grimaced as her stomach growled almost nearing feeling sick with hunger. "Food." she finished. He followed her, gait a little more sure before he grabbed her and stalled her. 

"We can't go there. They can hurt you." she stared at his chest. "There is a long way to go come with me." Her stomach made its entreaty known. "I'll feed you." She said nothing pressing herself into the tree at her back. "Please Rey, I want this over as soon as you do." 

"Just take me where you want. I don't have a choice." Ren froze and she pushed herself past him never looking back to the village, he had to stumble after her. Rey bit back a sob, before holding her head up and walking resolutely as Ren seemed to try to find something to say. 

"You...." he tried and she turned to glare at him. Ren looked human, fully and utterly human. Not even his eyes were the fish-like eyes but still the same bright brown color. "Follow me." Rey stopped to let him walk in front of her, her legs felt light and weak but she followed him numbly into the forest. She winced as they past a small hill where hawthorns grew around. A small rock tower sat at the top of the hill. "Its... my duty to make sure you're fed and well-" 

"Just be quiet." Rey snapped before he could continue. "If you let me go to the village I could have asked Maz and Tekka for traveling pies. They are kinder then you could ever be in a thousand lifetimes." he took a sharp breath in. 

"I never... wan-" 

"As if that changes what you did." she said quickly. After a long moment of silence Ren put a hot bowl into her hands. Porridge, with golden honey drizzled on top and raisins floating on top of the oats. She even had a well carved wooden spoon. 

"Eat." he stated, Rey forced herself to eat never looking to Ren before she was scraping the bowl clean. She was not going to waste food, who knew when she'd eat again. It left a stickiness to her mouth and she only glared to a skin that he held out to her. "Must I tell you to drink?" he asked a little more softer. She took it, getting the sticky taste out. "This way, a few travelers had tried to camp here once, they have their horses and are giving them to us." 

"For what?" Rey demanded. Ren blinked. A horse wickered nearby. 

"To watch, they want to see what will happen... with us." Rey grimaced, but gave him the bowl, he had eaten something as well, setting the two empty bowls down on the rocks. Rey looked all around her, and bit her lip as they came to the horses. Two of the folk stood with two horses, they nearly glowed. Hair twirled about their heads like snakes, and both with golden locks, and from the waist down naked with goat like legs. A long cow like tail swished behind them, and they wore only a strap of nearly clear cloth 'for modesty' that was no where near modest. Both giggled as Ren walked towards them. One of them touched his arm, Rey flinched. 

"They want you to break the contract," Rey stated lowly, the two hissed towards her. Ren looked back to her. "With adultery." she finished. Ren straightened, and then took both horses reins before moving back to her side. 

"You'll fail, and both of you will be with us!" one giggled before leaping into the forest, both of them had hollow backs, vanishing towards the mound. Ren looked down to her and shifted. 

"I'm sorry." he said lowly. "I did not think..." 

"For someone who is a monster you know little of the folk." she said, and frowned at the saddles. Neither were the modest ladies saddle. Rey sighed, and looked into the bags as Ren watched her. Finding a knife she cut through all her layers, wincing as the cold made its chill known. The sun was finally up and only now the town at the distant noise of people rising and getting to work. Rey had ridden donkeys, sometimes when she was little, and too stupid to work. A horse can't be much different. Ren helped her up, without prompting, his face screwing into a frown as he had to put a hand on her thigh. 

"Will you call me by name?" he asked her, levering himself onto his own horse which flicked its ears back at him. 

"Would you have killed me if I refused?" she asked back, and leaned down to pat the horse. It seemed to take in its mind to start on, leaving Rey to quickly have to balance herself and her already aching thighs on the beast. Ren clicked to his horse, and quickly grabbed the reins from her hands and tying it onto his own saddle. 

"Yes." he answered. "I would have killed you." he told her. "I could not stop what I am, be thankful I do not take pleasure in hurting those weaker then me." Rey leaned away from him as he tried to put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't touch me." she replied. He dropped his hand into his lap. 

"I'm trying to be kind." 

"A monster only cares for what it wants. Not what others want." 

"I Said I would find your family!" Rey looked off to the side. 

"Would it change what you made me do? Make you feel better?" Rey snapped her reins back, and cooed to the horse, it kicked off towards the direction he had been pushing them towards. The local lords castle her horse, unlike Ren's who started to fight him seemed to enjoy her on his back. 

"Why is being...what... he said..." Ren panted as he finally got his beast under control, and with hers onto a hard packed main road. Several long ruts were almost cut into the ground from wagons, only to stay that way as more used them to make traveling easier. "You... do not wish to be owned?" 

"Its too late now. Lets get this over with, I want to... go home." Ren, grimaced, and held his hands out for the reins. 

"You don't know how to ride properly." she didn't hand them to him. "I... will teach you then." He sighed. "I am sorry, but I am what I was cursed to be." 

"That doesn't change anything." Rey said lowly, he clenched his hand and shook again. "Do it." he breathed in sharply. "Several husbands in the village strike their wives. Its normal." 

"That's dis-" Rey cooed to the horse, the castle was now in view and she pulled the reins, to the side pointing the horse towards the castle. Ren was quickly by her, giving a quick and very clipped way of holding reins and how most people rode. "Wait, stop! I'll go and...spea-" Rey veered away from the main front, again making him have to fight the horse, she headed towards the back, where a few maids were chatting as they beat up a few rugs and tapestries. They looked up at her and him and quickly hushed. 

"We need help!" Rey lept off the horse, leaving Ren. "The folk, they curse my husband!" The ladies gasped in and Rey looked back to Ren who looked to be trying to find something to say. "Please, I need provisions, we must go to the monastery!" the maids quickly gathered around her. "My husband can NOT leave his horse! Please," 

"Oh yes! Come on little lass! Come you brave little girl!" they maids clucked around her, as one avoided the horse, Ren, quickly got to the horse and grabbed it to keep the beast from running off as she was ushered into the castle and very very quickly given more then just a few pies. One of the ladies draped her in a old coat another shoved several scrappy dresses into her hands, before she was given a single iron ladle and pushed off with praises towards where Ren waited on the horse. He hissed in a breath as she with little help from the maids, got all these items onto the horse, say for the coat which she wrapped tighter around her, and gave him a grey one that had stains over it, to him. "You are so brave lass! Go you know and don't tally!" one of them said as they set off, Ren just gaped at her. Soon they were on his heading off away from the castle. 

"How... did you know how to do that?" he asked her. 

"You can't just waltz in and demand the Lord give you things. IF you have no proof of..." she looked to him. "Of being what... a..." 

"I'm a prince. My mother would have queen." he told her. 

"Prince, and expect him to believe you. Do you have a ring? A crown? A piece of paper?" Ren shook his head. 

"Tha-" Rey grimaced at him. "Ank... you..." He clenched his hand. "Must I say sorry again?" 

"It doesn't help." she snapped. She handed him one of the pies, he looked to her hand and took it, not touching her. 

"We need to at least work together. Will you do this at least?" Rey glared to him. "I have not... been human since I was a young man." He finally said. Rey looked up towards the sun and let him lead her out and away. "The man who cursed me is in... the next kingdom. He... is my grandfather. I will have to go to my uncle first, he will help." Rey tried to get over this situation and accept it. She hoped that once this was all over then she could break free without loosing more of herself. "He was... banished to a small island on a lake to learn better then to defend my mother and her choice." 

"Which was?" she asked and avoided the somewhat aghast looks of the travelers who were now along the road. Her thighs burned and ached, and she wished for the moment that she never got it into her head to ever deal with the Folk. She was still cold from the slits in her clothes. 

"Decid....ing who to marry for herself." he said lowly. "My grandfather cursed me, to become a monster so that my mother knew exactly how he thought of her union." 

"When did you kill them?" He yanked his horse to a stall, and actually grabbed her by the front dragging her face to his. Rey flinched, closing her eyes and bracing herself. He let her go a moment later so suddenly she had to grapple with him to avoid falling off her horse. The few people chuckled, and stalled waiting for him to hit her. He pushed the two horses into the forest, and the moment they were shielded from view he punched a tree and then hissed in pain. 

"I never wanted to!" he yelled at her shaking his hand. He lept off his horse and paced, she got down a lot more slowly. "I never wanted to hurt them, I had to. The curse made me kill my parents. Then no one cared, they just abandoned me. Just like they did to you." he glared to her. "One would think that you would understand that when your parents-...." he grimaced. "I killed them as well. Are you happy with that knowledge? They looked for gold in my river, I killed them." Rey bit back a sob not looking at him at all. "They are dead, there is your bargain. Now stop tormenting me. I don't want this anymore then you do." He stopped, and she wiped her face, putting her back to him so that he wouldn't see her crying. "I..."

"Don't ever-" Rey swallowed a sob. "Talk to me again." She grappled with the horse and got on waiting for him. She watched from the side of her eyes sniffing as he got on his horse. After flinching again when he reached for her and grabbed the reins. He guided the horses through the trees as she sobbed quietly, she pulled out her now single handkerchief to wipe her face. Now she had nothing to even look for, to find her parents, who could have been so busy trying to field their wealth, or having been kidnapped. Forced to serve... no they were dead. Rey knew in some place that she had known the whole time, but having it so plain out hurt her. When the Starving Man told her she wanted to be not owned, she could deny it meant this... but reality was that he meant her family. 

"I'm sorry..." Ren said she ignored him. "I did plan on telling you..." she breathed in shakily. "I have to do this, just bare with it." Rey refused to speak with him swallowing back down her sadness. "You... you can have my families castle....I can-" 

"I want NOTHING from you." she told him then stayed silent until night. He stopped at the edge of the forest, just nearing a series of farms. He took care of the horses as she built a fire for only her comfort and ignored her stomach as she wrapped herself in one of the thick blankets the maids have given her, full of holes one of them burned by a coal, but still better then what she was used to do. She kept an eye on Ren, but the act of marriage, and the first night of it, wasn't exactly on his mind as he seemed to busy himself from her. With her body shaking from the utterly unused muscles Rey curved her back to the fire, settling down on the cold ground. She sobbed more freely, none of this was fair. All she wanted was a little better life. Not like a queen, modest, and happy knowing that she'd love her husband, and her children. Doing anything to make sure they grew up and went on their lives happily as she aged. Knitting little clothes and booties for her grandchildren like Maz. Ren put one of the pies, a little scorched from him warming it by the fire in front of her head. She just curled into a ball ignoring it, her stomach while hungry clenched to much with her sobs. 

"You need to eat." he tried. She tossed it into the woods. 

"One doesn't starve in a day." she stated flatly, proud how she only chocked on the last word. He took a breath in and gave up, busying himself with something until he seemed to settle and she heard the soft sort of tinkle she jerked her head towards him. He had the now lap harp in his lap as he sat cross legged on the ground. As his fingers started to pluck on the strings, the music thrummed into her veins, and she couldnt stop herself from sitting up. She tried to fight against it, as he gave her a strange look. "I've lost my darling baby-o," she began lowly. Rey had never been one to sing, once a month when the priest came he led people into hymns and usually people kept away from her. Now her voice had changed, and it echoed into the trees creating a long stillness. "I left my darling lying here..." Ren stopped playing and she dropped off staring at him, the music died from her veins. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" she demanded. He frowned. 

"I... I... wanted to comfort you... to sleep...." he replied. He made a face and looked to her. "I did not make you do this." 

"Liar!" she stood. Ren stared down at the fire. 

"Try... signing yourself. See if I will play..." Rey gaped at him. She shifted, and rubbed at her arms. 

"Why sh...Fine." she sat down and frowned at just what she could sing. She didn't know the song she had been singing. "Be..." Rey took a breath in ad let it out. Ren's hands twitched on he harp. "Be thou my vision, O lord of my heart..." Ren grimaced as his hands plucked the strings accompanying her. She could feel the music coming into her veins almost like before, but not so compelling. "Naught be all else to me, save that Thou art. Thou my best Thought, by day or by night. Waking or sleeping, Thy presence my light." He sighed and it was like something clicked, came together and her voice and the harp rung out shaking into the trees like it created the breeze. The earth warmed around them, and the fire even went silent. "Be Thou my Wisdom, and Thou my true Word. I ever with Thee and Thou with me, Lord. Thou my great Father, I Thy true child. Thou in me dwelling, and I with Thee one. Riches I heed not, nor man’s empty praise....Thou and Thou only, first in my heart..." they dropped off and the world seemed a little more empty without the music. 

"What... what was that?" Rey asked him, he set the harp down. 

"We... my powers are yours..." he said lowly. Rey stared at him and shivered, not from the cold, the area was warm still, like summer had just come into the world just for them alone. She rubbed her arms holding herself. "I truly am sorry for forcing this on you." she glared at him. "I know what I do from the fish, they speak to the birds, and then speak to me." she looked away from him. "But no, I do not know much." 

"I'm going to sleep." she said and put herself back down to the bed she made. 

"I... haven't slept in years..." he mumbled, she frowned, almost turning back to him but resolutely stared off into the darkness. The sooner this was over the sooner she could find her life back fully into her hands... Rey put a hand to her face and found she couldn't cry anymore, she had no more tears to shed. 

* * *

* * *

 

Ren found himself in pain, it felt like a long bleeding cut inside of him that oozed blood never healing. Rey was asleep, deeply so. He could feel it in some part of his mind, but that is when one of his only friends came back to him. He was called Snoke, and though looking like a starving man, was not one of them. He was far more ancient and powerful then any of the priests and God of today. "How are you my son?" he asked. Ren looked to Rey and he waved his iron talons. "She is under a spell of sleep." 

"She is....hurt." Ren replied lowly. He stood, and went to the saddle bags, grabbing out a blanket. He moved around and tucked it around her, the air was chilling. He frowned again, looking to the fire as Snoke watched him settling down by the fire himself. 

"Yes, hurt, you feel it due to the magic." Snoke stated. "I came as a warning for this." Ren moved back to where he had set his mothers harp. 

"Continue please." Snoke nodded, and stared down into the fire. 

"A marriage is more then just two coming together, it is two souls bounding together truly. You must do something to heal her wound," Ren flinched. "Or the magic will fail, and both you will become one of us folk." He looked to Rey. 

"Will you tell me how?" he asked. Snoke shifted, standing up. He was tall bones stretching out so that he was near double human height. His skin changed to inky black, and his eyes glowed red. Snoke was a man in the well, and more similar to a monster then any other of the folk. Like himself. He shifted like he was listening to something far away. 

"Yes. I can." Rey shifted in her sleep, and he knew she was dreaming. "There is much you can do my son, one of them I shall send you into her dreams. Here, things are better, you can court freely." Snoke held out his hand and from it a small bag appeared and he handed the bag down. "Remember, humans are soft. Gain sympathy, and soon you'll be free." Snoke faded into the darkness leaving Ren and Rey alone. He opened the pouch an inside of it was powder, he moved next to her, and took a pinch sprinkling it on her eyes. He felt a pull then, closed the pouch, and very gently sat himself by Rey. She was huddled down in her blankets, he put a hand on her shoulder, and was drawn into her dreams. 

There was a long field of trees and waist high grass, the trees were spaced apart and drifted upwards into a hazy yet golden sky. Rey was humming in front of him in a sort of rise where there was a rock. She was building, or weaving a crown of the golden brown colored grass his back to him. It was like wading through water as he approached her, slowly, she stalled and looked back at him. The golden light went down, dimming in its light. His heart thudded a bit, and he knew she was scared. Snoke seemed to speak to him from a distant source, voice watery and echoing, it was indistinct in a way, but clear. He held out his hand, and water moved and rose up. Rey blinked at that, the dark color now lightening, he shaped it, creating fish, flowers, that floated towards her and around her. 

She reached out and touched one, it shifted and changed from a fish to a tiny dog and she smiled. The golden light came back and he slowly walked towards her until he was at the foot of the rock she was sitting on. Feet dangling into the sea of grass, and the unfinished crown in a hand she leaned on as she watched as the water creatures move and change. Holding out a hand she called to one flower, it changed to a seed, to a sprout then grew into larger thing as all the water flooded to her, and her call. Straightening and taller, it grew into a miniature flowering tree with fruits hanging off of it. He shifted and she flinched, the water falling and vanishing. Swallowing as she stared at him. "I..." the watery voice came back. "Don't know how to dance." he said, and she blinked towards him. The sky didn't darken and she looked at him curiously. 

"Why not?" she asked him and took the unfinished crown back up and began to finish it, hands deftly weaving the ends together. He moved around the rock slowly so she could watch him. 

"I was ten when I changed." he told her. "When my family could no longer stop the curse. One of the people in town cut down a elder tree, the woman inside of it helped my mother create a potion to stall the change... after that... I could not stop what I was. I called to my father first, and drowned him." Rey stared down at him, the sky darkened. "I asked..." he paused thinking of how she would know Snoke. "A creature in a well, the one who married us... to kill me. But he changed it the curse instead. SO I changed into a fish during the day, so my mother would be safe. She left one day... and never came back. The fish told me she died looking for help for me. Then your..." the sky went dark, almost like storm clouds. 

"My family loved me." She finished the crown frowning. 

"Yes. They did. But I could not stop what I had done. I hope you can understand, I did not want to kill. The curse it makes me hurt people." he flinched when the sky changed again, with something akin to a thundercrack. But then seemed to ease down, while not the happy sort of golden it was now grey, like a sky with gentle rain. 

"They weren't very nice." Ren turned to her staring at her. "My parents smelled like cider... always like cider. Rotting..." her hands were frozen on the crown, now done and finished making the crown. Ren held out his hand to her and she blinked to it. Ren concentrated, maybe pulling the memory from her mind. A happy memory of the fall harvest festival, not long after she discovered his families hovel, when she was happy warm and full. The last truly warm night, not even the whispers of 'she's dealing with the folk' stopped Rey from allowing Finn to pull her into a dance around a bonfire. She looked to it, the music now floating around the area, lightly and plucked by unknown hands. Slowly she rose her hand and touched his skin before fisting her hand above his. 

"Dance with me?" he asked her. She searched his face with her eyes, and something changed. An almost smirk took her features, and she took his hand letting him pull her down. She stepped up towards him, and he froze before she planted the crown on his head. 

"A prince needs a crown." she seemed to scold, and grabbed his hands, guiding them around her. His hand shook as she laid it on her side, then the other on her other side. She put both her hands on his shoulders and began pushing him into a circling dance. Briefly the music kicked up, and she giggled lightly turning around his hands, pulling away hands traveling town his arm and to hold onto his hands. He felt a tiny trail of unknown happiness enter into him making him smile as he spun in a mind swirling circle with her. She stumbled a bit, and into him laughing lightly. He hesitated as he held her, hands stalling on her shoulders before encircling her waist. While the memory ended a bit unhappily, Rey avoiding Finn as she caught him LOOKING at her like that. Infatuation, the spell Ren had cast on the man, and not something else. She knew, in the back of her head he truly did not love her, and was only this way because of the spell. 

"You can't catch me." she whispered to him and he blinked down at her. She pecked a kiss on his chin, and then darted off into the sea of grass and trees. For a moment he was confused, but she stalled looking back at him and her intention was fairly clear. She giggled happily as he began to run after her. He never did catch her. 

* * *

 


End file.
